Nira Freeze
Nira is a minor deuteragonist in Batman, she's a supporting character in the Arkham plot and is the daughter of Mr.Freeze. She's also a student at Arkham Academy and is the most talented (second being Angela Nygma) and powerful student attending there. Background Nira was born to Nora and Victor Freeze during Winter. She spent half her life with them, happily growing and nurtured in their care. When Nira was 5 years old, her mother made her a snow globe so that when she was feeling alone, she could watch the tiny snowflakes flutter in it. Her daughter loved watching them twinkle down as they fell and re-shaking the globe, she would observe them closely while lying on her tummy. Her Mother used to enjoy watching her only child play with the gift she'd given and eventually came up with a nickname for her daughter, calling Nira her little snowflake. After a while Nira would watch her mother make meals for the family, as her dad would be in his lab working on experiments. Even though Nira was too young to understand what was going on around her environment, she did however have a good idea of her home, being a well behaved child for both her parents, which made them very pleased. Nira had a wonderful childhood, until Nira's mother contracted a rare sickness, that was deadly enough to kill Nora if a cure couldn't be found in time. So Nira's father desperately came up with a temporary solution. He may not have the cure made or found within the given time that was left, but he placed his wife in a deep coma in a cyrogenic-chamber for her to rest in, until a cure would be found. When Nira's mom went into the coma, she was unhappy at the time, her father had to explain to her that Nora just needs to take a long nap. Nira took this as hibernation and going a long with her fantasy-like state of mind, agreed. Nira grew up without her mother. Appearance Nira has inherited her mother's hair, eyes, eyebrows, nose, lips, skin color, facial, and body structure. She also has her mother's dancing skills, singing voice and beauty. On her Father's side, she has his computer skills, is able to operate machines, and also has his temper, suspicion, anxiety and cryogenic (ice/snow) powers. Nira Freeze, as a teen, wears a blue, satin, gown that fits her thin figure with a midriff top, and two pairs of fluffy cotton puffs to keep her warm. She wears grey tights underneath her silt gown and sometimes her cloak-like coat, with a flower or crown. Nira, as a child, just wore a pair of white and grey overalls, with a sweater, however, as a preteen and teen, she does wears dresses. Personality As a child, she was a very energetic, bubbly, sweet, a little impatient and quiet child for her age. She wouldn't defy her father, just his minions, because she tells them unless her father gave her or them an exact mission from her father, she wouldn't listen to them, which kinda makes her a young rebel. Currently, as a teenager, Nira's a bit more kind, sweeter, still impatient and a bit ill-tempered. She's very sassy to pretty much everyone, sometimes even her dad, though she does mind her manners to him. She doesn't listen to anyone except her own father, if it's not him, she will not listen or pay attention. She sometimes shows concern for others, like Batgirl, ironically. Despite being enemies, they both get along, even though they're different. This is due to the fact that both girl are interested in the same things. Relationships Nora Freeze- Nira's mother, she hasn't made any physical contact or seen her mother since late childhood, but she loves and cares for her absent mother, who's currently in coma, and to solace from missing her mother so much she draws pictures of her mom to remember her. Victor Freeze- Nira's father, the two have a good relationship. Freeze loves his daughter as much as his wife, even when she asks if they'll ever get her back, he replies yes, but in good time. He's very protective of her, this is clearly evident when one of Freeze's goons looked at his daughter and he took out his icegun and froze him. Ivy- Enemy and Rival. Ever since she first met the plant woman, who was so-called mother nature, Nira has a particular hate for her because she tried to kill Nora by kicking the chamber pipe, thus dislocating the life support Nora needed to sustain her life, and prevent her from dying. Nira secretly pressed a nearby camera to videotape Ivy's murderous crime against her mother. Nira, with the help of Batman, plugged her mother's power source back-in, thus restoring Nora's state and she was able to survive. Batman helped Nira restore her mother's chamber and her mother was now safe. Ivy also tried to seduce her father, but to no avail, he did work with her in a flirtatious manner, but he, after learning from Batman the truth of who the real killer was, with the help of Nira's surveillance camera recording, put Mr.Freeze into an a furious frenzy, now that Ivy has been caught, vowed to make her life in prison miserable. Role in movie Coming soon! WIP! Role in Gotham High Coming soon! WIP! Batman Marvel Verse She is the daughter of Dr.Victor and Nora Freeze. Trivia *Nira's name is inspired after her mother's name. *She looks just like her mom, and has her father's ice and snow powers. *She almost resembles Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. *She's currently 16 years old and her mother went into an Coma when she was only 6. *She seems to hate Ivy due to the fact she unplugged the life support Nora needed to survive. *Her friends are Basil and Cane, the son of Scarecrow, though they're friends and not dating. *She is the bestie and childhood friend of Angela Riddel Nygma, she's neighbors with both Cane Crane and Basil. *She might have a distant relation to Icy from the Winx Club, and Icicle, who's the daughter of Snow Queen Jadis, from Narnia. *Her birthday is December 24, which is before Christmas. *She's also known as Lady Freeze and Frosty lady. *Her father nicknamed her his Little Ice princess, while her mother use to call her Little Snowflake. *She's the daughter of Mr.Freeze, and his wife, Nora, who's currently in a Coma until a cure can be found. *She inherited her father's ice and snow powers. *She's use to extremely cold climates, which helps and supports both Freeze and Nora, which is why she wears sweaters with bulit in warmers that her made for her. *Nira has inherited her mother's talent's, specifically her dancing abilities and singing voice. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Nira's parents Nira's Father.jpg|Nira's father Nira's mother.jpg|Nira's mother NF.jpg|Nora in the Coma Nira's parents (live action).jpg|Nira's parents, live action Nira Freeze Snow-Queen- Nira Freeze.jpeg Snow-Queen- Lil Freeze.jpeg Category:Bio Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Batman Characters Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Good turned Evil Category:Neutral Category:Anti Hero/Villain